Douce Violence
by Littleone1419
Summary: C'est la rentrée. Tenten retrouve tous ses amis au lycée. L'année commençait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce moment là. Elle arrive comme ça et elle renverse tout. Elle s'appelle Temari, elle a de très beaux yeux et son sourire est plus que déstabilisant. Tenten perdra-t-elle le contrôle? C'est à voir... Tentema, TemarixTenten, Schoolfic.
1. Chapitre 1: Je te vois

**Heyy ! Ici moi (Littleone1419) ! Alors voilà, j'ai toujours voulut écrire quelque chose sur Tenten et Temari (me demandez pas pourquoi merci :3). J'aime bien torturer les personnages de Naruto x) C'est une fic un peu courte que j'ai déjà terminée et j'ai pensé à une éventuelle suite. Mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.**

* * *

 **Titre :** Douce violence.

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Rating :** K+ (langage des jeunes quoi)

 **Couples :** TemarixTenten (secondaires : KibaNeji, SasuNaru.)

* * *

Tenten ouvrait, puis fermait les yeux. Eh oui, la brune était en pleine insomnie. Assise sur son lit, elle soupira longuement pensant qu'il était temps de dormir pour de bon et tourna la tête vers son téléphone, posé juste à côté de son coussin. Elle l'alluma : il était 1h38 du matin. Tenten se donna une claque virtuelle avant de se lever et poser le tout sur son bureau. Elle éteignit la faible lumière que lui prodiguait sa lampe de chevet, s'allongea et ferma doucement les yeux.

Le réveil sonna : il est 6h30, on est Mardi et c'est le 1er septembre. Tenten se leva et frotta ses yeux tellement fort qu'elle ne vit que des étoiles pendant un court instant. Elle chercha son téléphone à travers la couverture et les coussins et désactiva le réveil. _Yosh ! C'est parti !_

Elle s'ennuyait déjà. La brune était plutôt contente de voir que certains de ses amis étaient dans sa classe, et parmi eux il y avait : Neji, Naruto, Shino, Ino, Saï et Sakura. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà ça. Ils sont la première 2. La journée passa très vite, et Tenten et ses amis sont maintenant devant le lycée à la sortie.

« Dommage qu'on soit séparés ! Bouda Lee.

\- Tant pis… Mais on peut se voir pendant les pauses, c'est déjà ça ! Affirma Sakura, adressant un sourire à Lee qui devint tout rouge.

\- Tu as raison… Sakuran-chan.

\- En tout cas, demain nous saurons dans quelles classes de langues, de Taijutsu Ninjutsu et Genjutsu nous serons! Avec un peu de chance, quelques-uns d'entre nous seront réunis, répliqua Neji.

\- Tu as raison ! S'exclama Tenten, souriante.

\- Bon je dois vous laisser, je suis crevé ! Cria Naruto qui partageait un paquet de chips avec Chôji, juste à côté de Tenten.

\- Ouais *mange* à plus *mange* tard, Naruto ! Lança Chôji, qui savoura la dernière chips du paquet.

\- Galère… J'rentre à pied moi… Aller, j'vous laisse ! Grommela Shikamaru.

\- Attend moi ! Cria Chôji, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves dans laquelle Shikamaru avait disparu quelques secondes plus tît. Par maladresse, Chôji poussa - sans trop de violence - une fille qui se tenait devant lui. Elle se retourna brusquement et Chôji se pétrifia sur place après avoir croisé le regard de la blonde qu'il venait de bousculer.

\- P-p-pardon… Je-j'ai pas f-fait exprès… Bafouilla-t-il avant de s'éclipser. La blonde, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, affichait un regard vitreux envers lui. Tenten avait tout vu. Tout le monde la connaît: elle est assez grande et fine. Elle est blonde et est coiffée de quatre couettes, plutôt original. Tenten préféra ne pas s'approcher de la blonde et partit chez elle car elle était tout aussi exténuée que Shikamaru.

* * *

Mercredi 2 septembre. Tenten est en retard. Elle traversait à vive allure les couloirs du lycée afin d'arriver à sa salle de cours. Mais elle arriva tout de même en retard pour le cours d'anglais. Dommage pour elle, il ne restait de la place que sur la table au fond de la classe. La brune s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil vers ses camarades : Ah ! Il y a Lee ! Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke… Hinata… Kiba… C'est une bonne classe d'anglais !

Le prof, Asuma Sarutobi, commença son cours en posant des questions basiques afin d'évaluer le niveau du groupe. Mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'une élève :

\- Bonjour ! C'est ici, le cours d'anglais avec Sarutobi-sensei ?

\- Bonjour ! C'est exact ! Tu es ?

\- Suna no Temari !

\- Ah, c'est donc toi. Tu iras t'asseoir à côté de Tenten, là au fond. Et ferme la porte s'il te plaît.

\- Ouais ok. Dit la blonde, qui ferma la porte aussi brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait ouverte et vint s'installer à côté de Tenten. Elles s'adressèrent un bref regard : _c'est quoi ce regard ? De la haine ? De la confusion ? Un regard amical ? Ou un regard… tout simplement normal ?_ Temari poussa un long soupir et s'affala sur la table, la tête tournée vers Tenten. Le prof continua son cours.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Temari, qui fixait sa camarade.

\- Tenten… Répondit-celle ci, évitant tout nouveau contact visuel avec son interlocutrice.

\- Enchanté, dit simplement la blonde, qui sourit. Pas de bol, Tenten tourna la tête et croisa à nouveau le regard bleu/vert profond de Temari, qui jusque là, ne l'avait pas lâchée.

\- Heum… On s'est déjà vues ? Demanda Tenten, qui fit mine d'écrire sur son cahier.

\- Qui sait ! » Lança Temari, élargissant son sourire.

Tenten décida de ne pas répondre. Temari avait quelque chose, elle était différente. Tenten se souvenu de quelques petits détails à propos de la jeune blonde : c'est une fille très populaire au lycée, elle a sûrement redoublé la première. C'est le genre de personne qui s'affirme, qui n'a pas peur du regard des autres et qui a tendance à intimider les gens. Elle possède un côté sadique et cruel, mais de première vue, Tenten ne la trouva pas méchante. C'est bien elle que Chôji avait malencontreusement bousculé. Pendant le reste de l'heure, Temari posait un tas de questions à la brune du type : t'es dans quelle classe ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Dis, c'est qui elle ? C'est qui lui ? Tu les as achetées où tes chaussures ? Tenten lui répondait simplement, elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le fait que Temari l'intimidait.

« T'as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non… Mais Neji et Lee sont comme des frères pour moi… Et toi ?

\- J'ai deux frères ! Kankurô et Gaara !

 _Kankurô ?! Gaara ? Impossible ! Kankurô est le meilleur marionnettiste du lycée et Gaara le type le plus craint et le plus chelou ! Tu parles d'une fratrie !_ (NDA: Gaara est en première, Temari est censée être en Terminale mais elle a redoublée et est donc en première. Kankurô avait redoublé la première et il est actuellement en Terminale. Il est censé ne plus être au lycée. Je sais c'est un peu compliqué u_U)

\- Whoah…

\- Étonnée ? Pas étonnant ! Chuchota Temari, qui attrapa un stylo ainsi que le cahier de Tenten. Elle ne réagit pas et se contenta de demander :

\- Tu… fais quoi ?

\- J'ai écrit Temari ! Dit-elle en adressant un sourire angélique à sa voisine.

\- Ah ! Dit Tenten qui baissa légèrement le regard.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Temari qui pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Ah... Euh oui… Pourquoi ?

\- T'es toute rouge !

Ça alors… Tenten a rougi. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

\- J'ai un peu chaud.. Rien de plus ! » Dit elle. La sonnerie retenti et Temari sortit de la salle en courant.

Tenten marchait doucement dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Comment Temari, une fille d'une telle envergure pouvait s'intéresser a une fille aussi discrète que Tenten ? Mais elle ne trouva pas de réponse.

« Héhooooo ! Tenten ! Cria Lee, au beau milieu de la cour, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras histoire d'attirer l'attention.

\- Oh ! Lee-san ! Dit Tenten qui sourit et courut vers le gros sourcils.

\- C'était bien le cours d'anglais ? Temari ne t'a pas embêtée j'espère ? Demanda Lee, en prenant Tenten dans les bras, mais elle le repoussa.

\- Ahaha ! C'est une fille assez sympa ! Affirma Temari, qui prit les grands airs.

\- Ah bon ? Je suis soulagé ! Souffla Lee.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, fais bien attention. Je suppose que tu sais qui sont ses frères ? Demanda Neji, assis sur le banc qui se trouvait là.

\- Oui. On a parlé de ça. Kankurô et Gaara…

\- Mais qui sont tous ces gens ? Demanda Naruto, qui mangeait un sandwich sous le nez de Neji, qui le regardait férocement.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ? Dit Tenten qui s'assit à côté de Naruto.

\- On dirait que non… soupira Neji, qui tendit sa main vers Naruto.

\- Non… Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Cria Naruto qui coupa son sandwich en deux et donna une moitié à Neji.

\- Bien sûr que c'est important ! Ils te donneraient une sacrée raclée, ils sont extrêmement forts ! S'exclama la brune.

\- Ahaha ! Personne ne peut battre Uzumaki Naruto ! Cria le blondinet, levant les bras en l'air.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a explosé jeudi dernier, au terrain d'entraînement ? Dit Neji qui souriait de manière menaçante.

\- Ah… Euw… C-C'est …

\- C'est moi ! J'attends toujours mes 10 ryos ! Rigola Neji, qui savourait sa moitié de sandwich.

\- Ferme la ! La prochaine fois, je viserais mieux mon Rasengan !

\- Ahah ! On y croit tous !

\- Grrrrrr…

\- Bon ! Je dois vous laisser, il faut que je retrouve Hinata ! Dit Tenten, avant de s'éclipser.

\- O-Oï ! Cria Neji.

\- Elle est déjà partie ! Tu voulais lui dire quoi ? Demanda Lee.

\- Je voulais savoir si elle s'était inscrite au taijutsu cette année… On verra bien… » Termina Neji avant de se lever, et de partir en direction du bâtiment principal du lycée.

* * *

Nous sommes le jeudi 3 septembre et c'est la pause du matin. Tenten se trouvait devant la vie scolaire lorsqu'elle aperçut Neji :

« Ça alors ! Je suis contente de te voir, Neji !

\- Moi aussi. A vrai dire, je t'ai cherché, avoua le brun.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais te demander quelles options tu as prises, histoire de savoir si on sera dans des groupes communs , réfléchissait-il.

\- Ah oui ! D'ailleurs, je suis ici pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le panneau d'affichage ! Il paraît que les groupes de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu et tous les autres types de combat, ont déjà été faits !

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons voir !

\- Je te suis ! »

Neji et Tenten firent quelques pas vers le panneau d'affichage, situé sur le mur nord de la vie scolaire. Une vingtaine de feuilles étaient disposées ci et là, avec écrit le nom des élèves constituants chaque groupe. Neji regarda premièrement avec qui il était dans le groupe Taijutsu : Corps à corps. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le nom de Lee, Naruto, Saï, Hinata et Sasuke. Tenten n'était pas dans cette liste, il en conclut qu'elle ne s'était pas inscrite au Taijutsu. Tenten, de son côté, regardait la liste des groupes de Ninjutsu. Bien sûr il y avait plusieurs groupes. Seuls très peu d'élèves tels que Lee, n'ont pas pris cette options pour manque de maîtrise.

« Neji ! On est dans le même groupe de Ninjutsu ! Quelle chance ! S'écria la brune.

\- Ah oui ! C'est génial ! On est dans la même classe normale, en anglais et en Ninjutsu ! Dit Neji, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

\- Alors, j'ai pris Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu et combats à longue distance comme options… Et toi ?

\- Taijutsu, Ninjutsu et Dôjutsu. Les groupes sont bien, je trouve ! S'exclama Neji, qui continuait sa lecture des listes. La sonnerie sonna.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser ! On se voit en cours! » Termina Tenten, déjà loin de son ami. Neji sourit bêtement avant de sursauter : Naruto était en train de l'enlacer, la tête posée sur son dos, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles.

« Aaaah ! Crétin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Sors… de… là… Uzumaki…

\- Nejiiiii… On est ensemble en Ninjutsu… Tu pourras me donner deux trois conseils… Steuplaît…

\- J'aurais quoi à gagner ? Demanda Neji, qui avait arrêté de se débattre, comprenant que le blondinet ne lâcherait pas prise.

\- J'ai ma petite idée… Marmonna Naruto, qui commença a caresser le Hyûga, sans gêne.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Gnhh… Cria Neji. Lâche moi ou je fais un Kaiten !

\- Allez… S'il te plaît… Neji… Continua Naruto, indifférent face aux menaces du brun.

\- Grrr… _KAITEN !_ Cria Neji en tournant, ce qui créa une sorte de tourbillon bleu qui expulsa Naruto à plusieurs mètres.

\- Aaaah ! Ça fait un mal de chien ton truc !

\- Je t'avais prévenu !

\- Pfeuh ! J'ai une idée ! On a qu'à faire un combat ! Celui qui dominera gagnera ! Dit Naruto, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés vers le Hyûga.

Neji haussa les sourcils et s'avança vers Naruto d'un pas lent et déterminé, ce qui fit sourire le blondinet. Il leva sa main et la posa sur la poitrine de Naruto.

\- Tu bouges et je te modifie le flux de ton chakra… C'est désagréable, tu le sais. Dit Neji, le sourire en coin.

Naruto ne bougea pas. Il est pétrifié.

\- Alors, qui est-ce qui domine maintenant ?

\- Moi ! Cria Naruto avant de disparaître, un épais nuage blanc l'ayant remplacé.

\- Kage Bunshin ?! S'écria Neji, maintenant seul devant la vie scolaire, la main levée dans le vide.

\- Je t'ai eu ! Cria Naruto, qui apparut derrière Neji. Il lui sauta dessus et en deux temps trois mouvements, Neji se retrouva cloué au sol avec un Naruto déterminé, assis à califourchon sur lui.

\- Enfoiré ! Tu en as profité parce que je n'utilisais pas mon Byakugan ?! Cria Neji.

\- Gnihihihihi ! Rigola Naruto. La sonnerie retentit.

\- Finit de jouer ! » Cria Neji avant de pousser brusquement le blondinet et s'éclipser vers le bâtiment central du lycée.

Jeudi 3 septembre, pendant la pause du matin, Tenten se trouvait devant la vie scolaire lorsqu'elle aperçut Neji :

« Ça alors ! Je suis contente de te voir, Neji !

\- Moi aussi. A vrai dire, je t'ai cherché.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais te demander quelles options tu as prises, histoire de savoir si on sera dans des groupes communs !

\- Ah oui ! D'ailleurs, je suis ici pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le panneau d'affichage ! Il paraît que les groupes de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu et tous les autres types de combat, ont déjà été faits !

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons voir !

\- Je te suis ! »

Neji et Tenten firent quelques pas vers le panneau d'affichage, situé sur le mur nord de la vie scolaire. Une vingtaine de feuilles étaient disposées ci et là, avec écrit le nom des élèves constituants chaque groupe. Neji regarda premièrement avec qui il était dans le groupe Taijutsu : Corps à corps. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le nom de Lee, Naruto, Saï, Hinata et Sasuke. Tenten n'était pas dans cette liste, il en conclut qu'elle ne s'était pas inscrite au Taijutsu. Tenten, de son côté, regardait la liste des groupes de Ninjutsu. Bien sûr il y avait plusieurs groupes. Seuls très peu d'élèves tels que Lee, n'ont pas pris cette options pour manque de maîtrise.

« Neji ! On est dans le même groupe de Ninjutsu ! Quelle chance ! S'écria la brune.

\- Ah oui ! C'est génial ! On est dans la même classe normale, en anglais et en Ninjutsu ! Dit Neji, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

\- Alors, j'ai pris Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu et combats à longue distance comme options… Et toi ?

\- Taijutsu, Ninjutsu et Dôjutsu. Les groupes sont bien, je trouve ! S'exclama Neji, qui continuait sa lecture des listes. La sonnerie sonna.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser ! On se voit en cours! » Termina Tenten, déjà loin de son ami. Neji sourit bêtement avant de sursauter : Naruto était en train de l'enlacer, la tête posée sur son dos, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles.

« Aaaah ! Crétin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Sors… de… là… Uzumaki…

\- Nejiiiii… On est ensemble en Ninjutsu… Tu pourras me donner deux trois conseils… Steuplaît…

\- J'aurais quoi à gagner ? Demanda Neji, qui avait arrêté de se débattre, comprenant que le blondinet ne lâcherait pas prise.

\- J'ai ma petite idée… Marmonna Naruto, qui commença a caresser le Hyûga, sans gêne.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Gnhh… Cria Neji. Lâche moi ou je fais un Kaiten !

\- Allez… S'il te plaît… Neji… Continua Naruto, indifférent face aux menaces du brun.

\- Grrr… _KAITEN !_ Cria Neji en tournant, ce qui créa une sorte de tourbillon bleu qui expulsa Naruto à plusieurs mètres.

\- Aaaah ! Ça fait un mal de chien ton truc !

\- Je t'avais prévenu !

\- Pfeuh ! J'ai une idée ! On a qu'à faire un combat ! Celui qui dominera gagnera ! Dit Naruto, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés vers le Hyûga.

Neji haussa les sourcils et s'avança vers Naruto d'un pas lent et déterminé, ce qui fit sourire le blondinet. Il leva sa main et la posa sur la poitrine de Naruto.

\- Tu bouges et je te modifie le flux de ton chakra… C'est désagréable, tu le sais. Dit Neji, le sourire en coin.

Naruto ne bougea pas. Il est pétrifié.

\- Alors, qui est-ce qui domine maintenant ?

\- Moi ! Cria Naruto avant de disparaître, un épais nuage blanc l'ayant remplacé.

\- Kage Bunshin ?! S'écria Neji, maintenant seul devant la vie scolaire, la main levée dans le vide.

\- Je t'ai eu ! Cria Naruto, qui apparut derrière Neji. Il lui sauta dessus et en deux temps trois mouvements, Neji se retrouva cloué au sol avec un Naruto déterminé, assis à califourchon sur lui.

\- Enfoiré ! Tu en as profité parce que je n'utilisais pas mon Byakugan ?! Cria Neji.

\- Gnihihihihi ! Rigola Naruto. La sonnerie retentit.

\- Finit de jouer ! » Cria Neji avant de pousser brusquement le blondinet et s'éclipser vers le bâtiment central du lycée.

Tenten se dirigeait vers la partie Ouest de la cour. Cette partie est généralement utilisée pour les cours de combats à distance, car elle est grande et donc très pratique. Sur sa route, elle croisa Shikamaru et Ino et ils firent le chemin ensemble. Arrivés à destination, il s'assirent à même le sol et commencèrent à discuter. Le prof est Baki. Il maîtrise le Fûton (où l'art de maîtriser le Vent). Les autres élèves arrivèrent et Gaara était parmi eux. Tenten a un peu peur de lui : son air blasé et son regard noir l'ont toujours fait frissonner de peur. Mais apparemment, il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Shikamaru, qui s'était mis à regarder les nuages. Bref.

* * *

 **C'est terminé. Le prochain chapitre sera bientôt publié, je ne peux pas donner de date exacte en fait :")**

Reviews? :D


	2. Chapitre 2: Je te blesse

**Bonjour bonjour! Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 2 de douce violence. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Douce violence.

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Rating :** K+ (langage des jeunes quoi)

 **Couples :** TemarixTenten (secondaires : KibaNeji, SasuNaru.)

* * *

« Bon ! Commençons ! J'aimerais que vous vous présentiez, chacun à votre tour ! Commença Baki.

\- Attendezzzzzzz ! Cria une voix. En effet, quelqu'un était en train de courir, en direction du groupe. C'était Temari. Attendez ! J'avais oublié mon éventail… Désolé… Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

\- En voilà une bonne excuse ! Ahaha ! Assied toi Temari, ça va pour cette fois. Dit le prof, les bras croisés, l'air menaçant.

\- Ouais ouais, merci ! lança Temari, qui alla s'asseoir à côté du Nara, qui somnolait. Shikamaru repris ses esprit lorsqu'il aperçut le visage, presque angélique, de la blonde devant le sien. Il sursauta.

\- Galère… Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-il avant de se redresser.

\- T'étais en train de dormir par terre, j'allais pas te laisser comme ça ! Ricana Temari.

\- Fais chier… Grommela le Nara.

Le brun se trouvait entre Temari et Tenten. Tenten, trop concentrée sur les explications de Baki, fut interpellé par la discussion entre Shikamaru et la fille à l'éventail. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle croisa le regard de Temari. Encore. _Kyaah ! Elle fais quoi ici celle là ? C'est pas vrai ! Elle fait flipper !_ Temari resta stoïque, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu la petite brune quelque part, mais elle ne se souvenait plus où. Tant pis, se dit-elle avant de détourner le regard, en direction du ciel. _Elle_ _ne_ _doit pas se souvenir de moi…_

Tenten soupira longuement.

« Vous vous ennuyez jeune demoiselle ?! S'exclama Baki, dans ce cas toi et Temari vous allez combattre ! Et maintenant !

\- Qu-Quoi ? M-mais…

\- Discutes pas, compris ? Aller, si les choses tournent mal, je vous arrêterai.

\- Yosh ! Ça me va ! Cria Temari, déjà prête.

\- Oh… Oui… Murmura Tenten avant de se lever.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc face à face. Temari souriait presque machiavéliquement, tandis que Tenten avait l'air inquiète.

\- Combattez ! Cria Baki.

\- Ok ! Cria Temari, qui se mit a courir vers Tenten. Elle brandit son éventail qui était fermé et tenta de frapper la brune avec. Tenten l'esquiva de justesse et jeta un kunaï en direction de Temari. Un coup de vent plus tard et le kunaï était planté là, par terre, aux pieds de la jeune blonde. Son éventail était à présent ouvert à 1/3. Tenten aperçut un rond violet sur un fond blanc cassé.

\- C'est le premier soleil, dit Temari, j'ai renvoyé ton kunaï avec le vent généré par mon éventail. Saches qu'une fois les trois soleils dévoilés, c'est la fin ! Ahaha !

\- Merde… Mes attaques ne fonctionneraient-elles pas sur elle ? Se demanda Tenten. Elle prit un parchemin de sa poche arrière et le déroula. Elle possédait maintenant 8 kunaïs, chacun placés dans le creux des doigts. On va voir si tu pourras éviter ça ! Cria-t-elle avant de courir.

\- Vas-y, Tenten ! Cria Ino.

\- On verra ça ! Répondit Temari. Deuxième soleil ! Cria-t-elle avant d'ouvrir son épouvantail aux 2/3, laissant apparaître le second soleil.

Tenten lança ses kunaïs en direction de la blonde. Elle donna deux coups d'éventail. Tous les kunaïs se tombèrent aux pied de Temari.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda la blonde, phrase pleine de provocation.

\- Ah ! Tu vas voir ! Cria Tenten en sortant deux parchemins de ses poches. Elle les posa par terre, _SHOSHURYÛ ! Hurla-t-elle._ Tenten sauta en l'air en tourbillonnant. Les parchemins qui s'étaient transformés en dragon, la suivirent. La brune stoppa son ascendance, et chaque kanji écrit sur les parchemins se transforma en arme. Tenten les jeta une à une en direction de Temari, à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Troisième soleil ! Dit Temari, qui donna un coup de vent dévastateur, qui stoppa la trajectoire de toutes les armes jetées sur elle. Tenten n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de poser le pied sur le sol que Temari l'envoya en l'air avec un coup d'éventail ; _KAMAITACHI !_

 _-_ Aaaah ! Hurla Tenten, emportée par le vent violent. Les fines lames produites par le vent la taillaient un peu partout sur les bras et le jambes. Shikamaru qui jusque là, regardait les nuages, baissa le regard en direction de sa camarade. Le jeune homme imagina la suite des événement et se leva. La bourrasque créée par Temari était passée et Tenten tomba dans le vide. Temari ferma son éventail et le dressa à l'endroit ou Tenten devrait tomber.

« _KAGE MANE NO JUTSU !_ Cria-t-il. Son ombre se modifia et s'étendit vers Temari. L'ombre de Shikamaru et celle de la blonde ne faisaient donc qu'un. Kage Mane no Jutsu, réussi ! Maintenant tu vas bouger de là ! Continua le jeune homme en se déplaçant légèrement vers la droite. Vu que son ombre et celle de Temari son reliée, Temari bougea aussi vers la droite.

\- Hein ?! Hurla la femme à l'éventail.

\- Hop là ! Dit Baki qui attrapa Tenten avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase par terre.

\- Hé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'allais l'achever ! Cria Temari, confuse.

\- Pour l'instant tu ne peux rien faire. Tu es sous l'emprise du Kage Mane, c'est moi qui te commande. Dit Shikamaru d'un ton froid et sec. Il ne supportait pas voir Tenten souffrir.

\- Pfeuh ! Sale gosse ! Tu peux l'enlever maintenant !

\- Ouais ouais… Grogna Shikamaru qui détacha son ombre de celle de Temari.

\- Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort ! S'exclama Baki qui tenait Tenten dans ses bras.

\- C'est… pas… grave… Je vais bien… Maintenant… Merci… Dit Tenten.

\- Tu es sérieusement amochée. Bon, Shikamaru, accompagne la à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît ! Continua Baki qui lança un regard pas très amical à Temari, qui sourit, l'air innocent. Elle s'avança doucement vers Tenten qui s'était évanouie.

\- Donnez la moi. Je l'emmène. Je peut pas la laisser comme ça… Marmonna la blonde qui prit Tenten dans ses bras.

\- Ah ! Tu as un cœur à ce que je vois ! » Lança Shikamaru qui retourna s'asseoir.

Temari lui répondit un la ferme bien placé avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie à l'ouest de la cour à côté de la cantine.

Tenten ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Elle sentait des picotements désagréables sur le long de ses bras et ses jambes. Elle analysa la situation. _Je suis allongée… dans un lit… confortable ma foi… aïe… j'ai mal partout…_ Elle tenta de bouger, mais la douleur avait le dessus.

« Tenten ? Dit Temari qui avait la tête à quelques centimètres de celle de Tenten, l'air inquiet.

\- Aaaah ! Hurla Tenten a la vue de Temari, qui s'éloigna immédiatement.

\- Ah ! Tu es réveillée… Dit Temari qui détendit les muscles de son visage crispé.

\- Que ? Toi ? Quoi ? Hein…

\- Tu t'es évanouie… J'avoue y être allée un peu fort… Dit Temari, qui détourna le regard en direction de la petite fenêtre qui éclairait la petite pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

\- On… est ou ? Demanda Tenten.

\- A l'infirmerie… T'es pas mal amochée… Alors je t'y ai emmenée. Continua stoïquement la blonde.

\- Ah… Je m'en souviens maintenant… Dit Tenten qui posa ses mains sur son front. A ce moment là, elle senti quelque chose lui caresser les mains, puis ses avant-bras, tout en douceur. Elle enleva ses mains de sa tête et vu Temari, qui semblait réfléchir. Avec sa main gauche, la blonde caressait à présent le front de Tenten et son visage eut une expression d'inquiétude. Elle ouvra la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Temari voulait dire quelque chose, mais apparemment, elle n'y arrivait pas. A genoux devant le lit dans lequel Tenten était allongée, Temari semblait mener un combat intérieur.

\- Dé… Dé… Marmonnait la blonde, qui baissa légèrement le regard.

\- Hein ? Dit Tenten. Elle comprit que la femme à l'éventail n'était pas du genre à s'excuser.

\- Désolé. Dit Temari d'un ton sec avant de se lever. Elle ouvra la porte et disparut. Tenten était sous le choc. Temari venait de s'excuser et c'est pas tous les jours que cela arrive. L'assistante de l'infirmière arriva.

\- Bonjour Tenten !

\- Bonjour, Shizune...

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

\- J'ai… un peu mal…

\- C'est normal. Mais tu ne saignes plus. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es couverte de bandages ! Une vraie momie !

\- Ah… dit Tenten qui regarda ses bras. Effectivement, elle était couverte de bandages sur les deux bras et les deux jambes. Elle se maudissait pour avoir mis un short.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Shizune.

\- J'ai baissé ma garde, répondit la brune qui sourit.

\- Je vois ! Bon, tu peux y aller, mais tu devras revenir au moins deux fois par jour, compris ?

\- Pas de problème ! » Dit Tenten, qui se leva avec l'aide de Shizune.

Shizune lui donna quelques infirmations concernant ses blessures avant de partir. Tenten attendit quelques minutes, encore assise sur son lit, avant de se lever. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de Temari. Aucun. Sauf son odeur. Sa douce odeur de caramel et de marrons glacés. Tenten suivait cette odeur à travers les couloirs de l'infirmerie : l'infirmerie est située dans le rez de chaussée de l'hôpital de la ville. Elle est donc extrêmement grande. Tenten se retrouva à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie sonna midi et la fin des cours.

* * *

Sasuke était allongé dans l'herbe, seul, au fond de la cour. Il somnolait, ne pensant à rien. Mais le jeune Uchiha ne fut pas seul longtemps car en effet, Rock Lee se dirigeait vers lui, il sentait sa présence. Il soupira et ouvra un œil :

« Yo Sasuke-kun ! Je peux ? Demanda le gros sourcil, maintenant à côté du beau brun.

\- Vas-y, répondit simplement Sasuke.

\- Merci ! S'exclama Lee qui s'allongea. Il soupira longuement avant de fermer doucement les yeux.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Ricana Sasuke.

\- De ?

\- De te reposer ! T'es toujours en train de bouger dans tous les sens !

\- C'est Sakura-chan qui m'a conseillée de me reposer de temps en temps !

\- Ouais ouais…

\- C'est la vérité ! Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre…

Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête en direction du gros sourcil. Celui-ci avait entamé une séance d'abdos.

\- Ahaha ! Tu ne peux pas tenir 2 minutes sans t'entraîner ! Rigola l'Uchiha.

\- Vingt-six… Hein ? Dit Lee, l'air innocent.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit Sasuke en fermant les yeux.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOH ! Hurla une voix. Lee s'arrêta et Sasuke ouvra les yeux avant de se redresser.

\- Na-Naruto-kun ? Marmonna Lee, qui sourit à la vue de son ami.

\- C'est pas vrai… grommela Sasuke. Toutes ses espérances de tranquilité avaient été réduites à néant.

\- Sas'keeeeee ! Je te cherchais ! Hurla Naruto.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Grogna l'Uchiha.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'aides pour le Ninjutsu ! Demanda Naruto, qui s'assit à côté du brun.

\- Rêves ! Répondit Sasuke qui se rallongea.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne veux m'aider ?! Se plaignit le blondinet.

\- A qui as tu demandé ? Demanda Lee.

\- A Neji et Sakura…

\- Ahaha ! Pas étonnant qu'ils aient refusé ! S'amusa Sasuke.

\- Ta gueule ! Si tu me donnes deux trois conseils…

\- Qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Ben… Je t'emmène au resto. C'est moi qui paye !

\- Et où ?

\- Chez Ichiraku ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Bon, je te donnerai un petit conseil.

\- C'est tout ?!

\- Estime toi heureux ! Dit Sasuke.

\- Ouais ouais... » Termina Naruto qui s'éloigna. Lee le suivit et Sasuke ferma les yeux, attendant la sonnerie.

Naruto et Lee se promenaient dans la cour. Il se racontaient toutes sortes d'anecdotes concernant la manière d'accoster une fille, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Gaara.

« Yo ! Gaara ! S'exclama Naruto, qui serra la main de son partenaire.

\- Salut, répondit le garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui serra la main de Naruto, puis celle de Lee.

\- On est pas ensemble en cours de Ninjutsu ! Dommage… Marmonna Naruto, un peu déçu.

\- Tant pis… Mais j'espère qu'on pourra s'affronter de temps en temps en dehors du lycée ! Dit Gaara.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça ! S'exclama le blond, souriant.

\- Toi aussi j'aimerai bien t'affronter encore une fois, Dit Gaara à Lee.

\- Pas de soucis ! Cria Lee. Temari arriva et se plaça à côté de son frère. Personne ne l'avait vu s'approcher.

\- Ah, Temari tu es là, sourit Gaara.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché.

\- Oh… Un prof m'a retenue, dit-elle avant de sourire.

\- Je vois. Tu veux aller voir Kankurô à l'infirmerie ? Demanda le rouquin à sa sœur.

\- Ouais.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y. Je lui ai pris à manger, la nourriture qu'on lui donne là bas est infecte, expliqua l'homme des sables.

\- Bonne idée ! Dit Temari, qui prit son frère par la main avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

\- A plus ! Cria Naruto.

\- Ouais ! » S'exclama Lee.

Tenten qui se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, avait finit de se faire ausculter. Au moment où elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée, elle croisa Temari et son frère qui lui ouvrèrent la porte. Tenten murmura un petit merci presque inaudible et le regard de Temari croisa le sien. La blonde lui adressa un petit sourire ce qui fit rougir Tenten. La brune passa et le duo disparût dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie. Tenten se retourna quelques seconde pour voir la sœur et le frère partir. Une fois hors de vue, elle se retourna et aperçut Lee et Naruto, elle décida de les rejoindre.

\- Tenten ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces bandages ?! Hurla Lee qui commença à pleurer.

\- Ne pleures pas, crétin ! Ce n'est rien ! Affirma Tenten.

\- T'es momifiée ! Commenta Naruto qui ne quittait pas les bandages des yeux.

\- Ok… J'ai baissé ma garde, ça vous va ?!

\- Je vois…. Et contre qui ? Demanda le blondinet.

\- J'ai oublié le nom, mentit Tenten qui tentait de changer de sujet.

\- Dès que ne je trouve cette personne, je lui fais la peau ! Cria Lee, le poing levé.

\- Yosh ! Moi aussi ! Cria à son tour le blondinet en imitant la pause du gros sourcils.

\- Arrêtez, ça me gêne… Dit Tenten qui croisa les bras, Aïe !

\- Oh, Tenten ! Ça va ? Dit Lee.

\- Oui… » Répondit-elle. La sonnerie retenti. Naruto et Tenten se rendirent en cours et Lee s'en alla d'un autre côté.

Le week-end est passé trop rapidement pour Tenten. On est Mardi. Tenten attendait devant la salle d'anglais avec Lee. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, certains étaient déjà là, Temari comprise. Tenten s' assit à côté de sa camarade qui avait l'air plus calme que d'habitude. Elles s'adressèrent un bref regard. Temari semblait différente. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Tenten...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin! Bonne journée et à bientôt!**

 **Reviews? :3**


	3. Chapitre 3: Je m'excuse

**Bonjour bonjour! Voici la suite de Douce Violence pour vous mesdames messieurs :3 Y a eu un petit retard, je suis désolée pour ça :D**

* * *

 **Titre :** Douce violence.

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Rating :** K+ (langage des jeunes quoi)

 **Couples :** TemarixTenten (secondaires : KibaNeji, SasuNaru.)

* * *

 _Elle a l'air différente..._

« Ça va ? Demanda la blonde, la tête dans le creux de ses bras.

\- Oui oui…

\- Ça fait toujours mal ?

\- Non non, je vais mieux maintenant, affirma la brune.

\- Je vois… Dit simplement Temari, immobile.

\- Temari ! Il est l'heure ! Dit le prof qui tapa sur la table avec sa main gauche, ce qui fit sursauter celle en question.

\- De ?

\- Tu as rendez-vous chez le CPE j'te rappelle !

\- Ah oui…

\- Tenten, accompagne là.

\- Ah… Euh… C'est d'accord… » Répondit timidement la brune avant de se lever.

Un silence pratiquement religieux était présent depuis que les deux jeunes femmes avaient quitté la salle de cours. Tenten était mal à l'aise, mais à en voir l'expression sur le visage de Temari, celle ci semblait réfléchir. Arrivé devant les escaliers, Temari continua son chemin dans les couloirs. Tenten s'arrêta devant les escaliers

« Heu… Le CPE c'est pas en bas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On passe aux toilettes, si ça te dérange pas… Répondit la blonde.

Elles se rendirent aux toilettes situé à cet étage, le premier donc, et Temari ouvra la porte à Tenten. Temari se rendit dans l'une des cabines et Tenten s'assit entre deux lavabos.

« Pourquoi t'es convoquée chez le CPE ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour c'que je t'ai fait, répondit Temari dont la voix résonnait à travers toute la pièce.

\- Ah mince ! C'est ma faute… Dit Tenten, encore plus mal à l'aise. La femme aux quatre couettes ne répondit pas. L'insupportable bruit de la chasse d'eau retentit avant que Temari ne quitte la cabine. Elle se lava les mains au lavabo à côté duquel la brune était assise puis elle se plaça en face de celle-ci. Temari avait toujours cet air réflectif. Elle analysa les bandages toujours présents sur les bras et les jambes de Tenten. Elle caressa doucement le bras droit de sa camarade.

\- C'est quand que t'enlèves ces trucs ?

\- Samedi. En gros je les ais encore pour cette semaine. Répondit Tenten, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Elle qui regardait jusque là, ses mains, regarda Temari. La blonde fixait ses bandages avant de relever la tête et regarder la brune dans les yeux. Tenten se sentit rougir, elle était comme pétrifiée. Temari souriait lentement, doucement, à la plus grande surprise de Tenten.

\- Eh bien ! Allons-y, dit-elle.

\- Euh… Ok… » Répondit Tenten.

Temari sorti du bureau. Tenten remarqua que son regard était… vide. Oui, vide. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, Tenten n'avait jamais vu autant de vide dans le regard de la blonde. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient d'être dit dans ce bureau, mais émit l'hypothèse que la femme à l'éventail s'était faite remonter les bretelles. C'est vrai que Danzô est le pire CPE du monde. Temari tenait un papier dans la main gauche. Celui ci se froissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle fermait son poing.

« On y va, lança-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

\- D-D'accord, répondit Tenten inquiète.

\- Tu veux passer quelque part avant qu'on retourne en cours ?

\- Il faut que je dise un truc vite fais à Neji, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. On y va, j'te suis » Termina la blonde.

Tenten et Temari quittèrent le mini bâtiment qui contenait la vie scolaire, le CPE et les permanences. Une fois dans la cour, Tenten chercha Neji. Par chance, elle le trouva rapidement.

« Je reste là, dit Temari qui s'assit le banc.

\- Bien, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Tenten parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Neji. Coucou !

\- Oh ! Tenten, répondit son ami accompagné d'Hinata qui était sur son téléphone.

\- Je te cherchais, c'était pour te demander à quelle heure est-ce que tu finit, demanda-t-elle en observant Hinata qui semblait rougir, elle parle à Naruto c'est ça ? Ahaha !

\- T'as pas faux, s'exclama Neji, et sinon je finis à 15h30.

\- Comme moi, dit la brune qui sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, on rentrera ensemble ! Dit Neji qui adressa un clin d'œil à la brune qui rougit.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Dit-elle avant d'enlacer son ami.

\- Compte sur moi, dit le Hyûga.

\- Bon il faut que j'y aille, on se voit après !

\- Ok ! » Dit Neji qui laissa Tenten partir, avec le sourire.

Tenten alla retrouver Temari qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours assise sur son banc et semblait rêver. Elle avait toujours son regard vide, mais cette fois là, elle semblait légèrement dégoûtée. Elle se leva et entra dans le bâtiment principal, suivie de Tenten. Une fois dans les couloirs, Tenten demanda

« Temari ? Dit-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux me demander. Je suis en TIG (Travaux d'Intérêt Généraux), répondit froidement la blonde qui marchait devant d'un pas décidé.

\- Désolée… Je ne suis pas assez forte… Dit Tenten. Temari s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à sa camarade.

\- C'est pas ta faute. C'est pas la première fois que je vais chez le CPE. A vrai dire, que j'y aille pour avoir blessé des gens, comme c'est ton cas, est courant. J'ai déjà mis quelqu'un dans le coma si tu veux savoir, continua la blonde.

\- Je vois… C'est quoi comme TIG ? Demanda Tenten.

\- Tondre. Ça va pourrir mon image. Galère… Dit Temari. Tenten baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui arrivait à la femme à l'éventail.

\- Dé-

\- C'est ton mec, le Hyûga ? Demanda Temari qui fit deux pas en direction de Tenten.

\- Non ! S'exclama Tenten, comme je te l'ai déjà dit c'est comme un frère pour moi.

\- On aurait dit.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Simple curiosité.

\- D'accord… Dit Tenten qui commença à marcher, mais elle trébucha. Elle poussa un cri de douleur aiguë avant de commencer à pencher vers l'avant. Temari eut un spasme d'étonnement, puis elle accourut pour rattraper la brune. Elle réussit à l'attraper avant que Tenten ne s'écrase sur le sol.

\- Oh ! Fais attention ! Dit la blonde qui tenait fermement la brune dans ses bras, décidée à ne pas la lâcher.

\- Aie… Gnnnn…

\- Tu… Tu vas bien ? Continua Temari qui fixait ces jambes couvertes de bandages. Elle plaça les mains de Tenten autour de son cou et serra l'étreinte.

\- M-Merci… Bégaya la brune déstabilisée.

\- Tout va bien, dit Temari ce qui rassura la brune. Heureusement qu'elles étaient seules dans le couloir, sinon l'image de la Temari dure et cruelle aurait prit un sacré coup. Tenten avait sa tête dans le creux du cou de la blonde. Elle se sentait bien. Elle voulait rester comme ça éternellement. Dans cette position là, elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Temari battre lentement, tranquillement ainsi que son souffle chaud qui chatouillait sa nuque, ce qui l'a fit frissonner. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, pensant qu'il était peut-être temps de retourner en cours. Temari caressait le dos de sa camarade en remontant doucement vers les épaules, puis, elle les sépara.

\- Gh… J-je… Disait Tenten qui tenta de se rééquilibrer, non sans mal.

\- Attend, c'est bon, je t'aide. » rétorqua Temari qui se tourna, puis elle enroula le bras droit de la blessée autour de son cou. Elle se plaça à côté de sa camarade et elles commencèrent à marcher. Tenten était dans les nuages, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. La présence de Temari avait un certain effet sur le cerveau de la brune. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de cours et Temari l'ouvra.

« Oh ! Tiens, c'est vous ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Dit le prof.

\- Tenten a eu mal aux jambes, dit simplement Temari ne tenait plus Tenten depuis qu'elles étaient devant la porte.

\- Oui… D'ailleurs, il faut que je me rende à l'infirmerie… C'est deux fois par semaines… Dit Tenten.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera Lee qui t'accompagnera. Temari, tu t'es assez promenée pour aujourd'hui, dit Asuma.

\- Ok… Dit Temari qui alla s'asseoir.

\- Comptez sur moi ! J'ai pris tes affaires parce que ça va bientôt sonner !» Cria Lee qui sa leva et se dirigea vers la brune à toute vitesse. Il la prit sur son dos et commença à partir.

Tenten était allongée sur le lit, qu'elle trouvait très confortable, de l'infirmerie. Cette petite pièce dans laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'elle se rendait à l'infirmerie, semblait différente. Oui, elle avait une douce odeur de bois… Mélangée à une odeur… Une odeur… De sang ?! Tenten se redressa, un peu trop rapidement ce qui l'a fit grimacer de douleur et analysa la pièce. Sur le second lit, jusque là inoccupé, il y avait quelqu'un. Mais cette personne était retournée et Tenten ne put pas voir son visage. Shizune arriva la minute suivante :

« Alors… J'ai tes médicaments… Dit elle en fouillant dans le carton qu'elle tenait entre les bras.

\- Euh… Shizune-sama, qui est cette personne là ? Demanda Tenten.

\- Alors… Un… Deux… Voilà ! Marmonna l'infirmière en donnant un verre d'eau et un sachet de poudre à la brune.

\- Shizune-sama…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas, tu n'as même pas goûté !

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Qui c'est là ? Demanda Tenten en pointant l'individu allongé sur l'autre lit du doigt.

\- Ah ! C'est Kankurô ! Répondit Shizune, inquiète.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il me le dira une fois réveillé. En tout cas, il est bien amoché, le marionnettiste.

\- Marionnettiste ? C'est pour ça que…

\- Ça sent le bois ! C'est pas désagréable ! S'exclama Shizune qui quitta la pièce. Au fait, tu pourras y aller une fois le médoc' pris !

\- Compris ! Répondit la blessée qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir le sachet, mettre le tout dans le verre et de boire.

La sonnerie retentit. Pile poil au moment où la brune avait terminé de prendre son médicament. Tenten jeta un bref regard l'autre blessé avant de se lever et de partir. Une fois dans la cour, elle commença à chercher Neji. Mais à la place elle tomba sur Temari et son frère Gaara, qui parlaient dans un coin de la cour. Tenten se plaça de façon à ce qu'ils ne la voient pas et commença à écouter leur conversation :

« T'as appris pour Kankurô ? Dit Temari l'air déprimé.

\- Ouais… Il s'est fait empoisonné. Par l'un d'eux… Dit Gaara, les bras croisés et l'air stoïque.

\- De eux en plus ? Tu veux parler de l'Akatsuki ?

\- Oui, comme moi. Mais lui c'est un peu plus grave. Il est en pleine auscultation, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- C'est pas vrai…

\- Il va s'en sortir… Dit Gaara qui prit la blonde dans ses bras. Tenten était bouche bée. Temari était… elle était… en train… de… pleurer ? Oui. De toute petites larmes perlaient sur les joues de la blonde qui serrait son frère de plus en plus fort.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails…

\- J'ai cogité toute la journée, Gaara…

\- Je comprend… Mais ça va aller. Dans moins de deux jours, il sera sur pied. En attendant, on est autorisés à rentrer chez nous. On y va ?

\- Ouais… Allons-y » Répondit Temari.

On est Vendredi, et Tenten n'a pas revu Temari depuis. Elle n'était pas là en cours de combat à distance jeudi. La brune en conclut qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir bien, après tout, son frère était très mal en point. Vu que Tenten doit aller à l'infirmerie au moins deux fois par semaine, elle décida d'y retourner seule pendant la pause de midi. Shizune lui affirma qu'elle devra garder ses bandages pendant le week-end et qu'elle le lui enlèvera lundi. Tenten était assise, toujours sur le même lit, dans la même petite pièce que d'habitude. Shizune lui changea les bandages qu'elle avait sur les bras, puis les jambes et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher les anti-douleurs. Tenten remarqua le que lit d'à côté était vide. Elle pensa alors que Kankurô devait être guéri. Mais elle eut faux, car celui-ci entra dans la pièce quelques secondes après que Shizune soit partie. Il est grand, brun et très musclé surtout au niveau des bras, signe que c'est un grand marionnettiste. Il entra et lança un bref regard interrogateur à Tenten avant s'affaler sur le lit. Il cracha toute sorte d'insulte suite à la douleur que sa chute lui avait provoqué. Il ressemblait vraiment à Temari. Tenten était en train de fixer le jeune homme : sans sa tenue toute noire bizarre comparable à un déguisement de Batman et ses tatouages violets sur le visage, Kankurô est méconnaissable. Mais beau.

« Ça m'gêne, d'être fixé comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ouais… Désolée, dit Tenten.

\- Sans mon maquillage et ma tenue, c'est vrai qu'on dirait quelqu'un d'autre, mais t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Oui je sais. Ton frère et ta sœur sont très inquiets pour toi tu sais…

\- Je m'en doute. Surtout Temari. Elle doit être dans tous ses états… Grommela Kankurô qui semblait réfléchir. Il était maintenant assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il n'avait qu'un short et un débardeur blanc et pourtant il transpirait comme si il venait de courir.

\- T'as chaud ?! Demanda Tenten.

\- Ouais. J'me suis fait empoisonné. Mais les effets se dissipent, et l'effet secondaire de mon traitement, c'est la transpiration incontrôlée. Classe. Grogna Kankurô.

\- Mfh….

\- Rigole pas ! S'exclama celui-ci, comprenant qu'il perdait en crédibilité.

\- Oui oui, désolée.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu es là?

\- J'me suis faite entaillée, dit Tenten en baissant les yeux.

\- Entaillée ? Sur les deux bras et les deux jambes ? S'exclama Kankurô les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- C'est ça, dit Tenten avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Mais tu t'es pris quoi ? Une attaque Fûton, je vois que ça ! Continua le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai baissé ma garde…

\- Pas besoin de me cacher que c'est Temari qui t'a fait ça ! S'exclama le le jeune homme.

\- Hein ? Comment tu-

\- Laisse, t'es pas la première à te prendre une de ses attaques en pleine figure. A ce que je vois, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte avec toi.

\- Ben…

\- Ahaha ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Lança Kankurô en adressant un sourire qui rassura la brune. Son sourire est semblable à celui de la femme à l'éventail.

\- Je vais y aller, j'ai des affaires à régler ! » Termina Tenten avant de partir, laissant Kankurô seul et trempé.

Tenten arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Au moment où elle allait mettre sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. La brune faisait face à Gaara et Temari, qui venaient d'ouvrir la porte. Ils laissèrent Tenten passer et son regard croisa brièvement celui de Temari, toujours aussi vide. Le frère et la sœur entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Tenten se dit qu'ils allaient rendre visite à Kankurô et avec un peu de chance, le marionnettiste leurs parlera un peu d'elle.

* * *

 **C'est terminé! Je vous promet que ça bougera un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre! Sur ce, bonne journée :D**


	4. Chapitre 4: Je t'embrasse

**Hello! Voici la suite de "Douce Violence"!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Douce violence.

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Rating :** K+ (langage des jeunes quoi)

 **Couples :** TemarixTenten (secondaires : KibaNeji, SasuNaru.)

* * *

Naruto courait dans tous les sens, suivit de Saï. Ils parcouraient chaque recoins de la cour, pour informer un maximum de personnes sur l'événement du siècle : L'Uzusoirée. C'est le nom qu'avait donné Naruto à cet événement. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une soirée organisée chez Naruto pour fêter non pas la reprise des cours, mais le fait que tout le monde soit de nouveau réuni. Naruto, Sasuke, Saï et Sakura partageaient la même maison, où plutôt demeure. Car en effet, les quatre travaillent dur pour gagner de l'argent et ils peuvent compter sur l'aide de leurs parents. Chaque année, ils organisent une soirée de rentrée et cette année n'a pas fait exception. Tout le monde, même la plus lointaine connaissance est invitée. L'avantage, c'est que tout le monde repart chez lui en un seul morceau. Le désavantage c'est que l'usage de l'alcool est presque illimité. Saï et Naruto se dirigeaient vers le groupe de Shikamaru, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji et Hinata.

« Yosh ! On aimerait vous parler de quelque chose ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Ouais, j'avais oublié de vous le dire, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Ouais ! L'Uzusoirée aura lieu samedi prochain !

\- Arrêtes d'appeler ça l'Uzusoirée ! Je te signale que Sakura, Saï et moi sommes là aussi ! Hurla Sasuke qui avait déjà perdu son sang froid.

\- Oui oui… Bref, comme d'hab vous êtes invités !

\- Dans ce cas, je les note… dit Saï qui déroula un parchemin rempli de cases et de noms, mettez votre pouce dans la case située en dessous de votre prénom !

\- Ok ! S'exclamèrent Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata et Tenten.

\- Bien ! Suivants ! Hurla Naruto qui était déjà parti.

\- Ohé, attend ! Dit Saï qui partit à sa poursuite.

\- C'est moi que vous devez attendre bande d'idiots, c'est notre maison, j'veux pas n'importe qui ! Hurla Sasuke qui se lança à leur poursuite.

\- Ahaha ! C'est la soirée de l'année, pour rien au monde je ne l'a manquerai, dit Shikamaru avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas tort ! » commenta Neji.

 _Je sens qu'il s'en passera des choses,_ pensait Tenten.

* * *

Tenten avait trop bu. Elle saignait légèrement du nez après avoir surpris Neji et Kiba dans le sous sol. Elle se promenait dans la demeure sans savoir ou aller, elle ne voyait pas très bien et elle commençait à sentir la fatigue monter. Elle se rendit dans une des chambres vides et se cala contre le mur. Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il y avait un lit deux places, un bureau, un grand placard et un miroir. Elle était en pleine réflexion. On ne voyait pas très bien dans cette pièce et c'était la lumière du couloir qui éclairait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit. Oh! Mais il y a quelqu'un qui est assis sur le lit. Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre? Quatre couettes? Pas possible. Une seule personne sur cette planète est coiffée de cette manière. C'était Temari. Celle ci se retourna.

" Oh! Tenten! Je savais pas... Que tu étais la... Répliqua la blonde qui se leva.

\- Moi non plus... Répondit-elle toujours contre le mur.

\- Tes blessures sont guéries?" Demanda Temari qui s'avançait doucement vers Tenten. Une fois devant elle, Temari pris un de ses bras et le regarda attentivement. Tenten commençait à ressentir la même sensation que l'autre jour lorsque la blonde l'avait enlacé dans le couloir. Temari lâcha le bras de sa camarade et posa ses deux mains sur le mur de part et d'autre de la tête de la brune. Tenten compris ce qu'il allait se passer.

"En fait, je dois te l'avouer, j'en ai marre de parler..." chuchota la blonde à l'oreille de Tenten, ce qui la fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle se laissa faire, elle se sentait terriblement bien. La brune se détendit et attendit la suite. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de jouer à la dominatrice. Temari embrassa la nuque de la brune d'une sensualité que celle ci ne soupçonnait pas et remontait dangereusement vers sa bouche. La blonde fit un magnifique suçon pour marquer son passage. Tenten se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit gênant. Temari continuait son petit jeu, toujours plus lentement et sensuellement. Une fois ses lèvres au niveau de celles de la brune, Temari marqua un arrêt de quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes, Tenten les sentit passer. De toutes petites secondes qui semblaient être une éternité. Temari se décida. Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Un tout petit baiser, chaste, mignon, attendrissant. Tenten n'était pas satisfaite : elle attrapa la blonde par la nuque et l'attira vers elle. Elle s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. Puis une troisième fois et de plus en plus sauvagement. La température montait, la brune ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, elle avait même oublié qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Temari. Celle-ci mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de la brune ce qui la fit frémir puis sourire. Temari fit glisser ses mains le long du mur avant de les poser sur les hanches de sa partenaire afin de la rapprocher et caressa doucement les lèvres de sa camarade avec sa langue. Elle voulait aller plus loin et ça, Tenten l'avait compris. La brune entre-ouvrit doucement la bouche afin que leurs langues puissent se rencontrer. Temari menait la danse, d'une manière sauvage et entraînante. Des secondes puis des minutes passèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient plus proches que jamais. Tenten était devenue complètement folle et elle n'hésitait pas à provoquer la brune par des caresses dangereuses et des frottements plus qu'inattendus. Elle avait remarqué que Temari avait un délicieux goût de marron glacé et elle trouvait ça très agréable. Elles se déplaçaient petit à petit jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle poussa doucement Temari sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur la blonde. Temari mit fin au baiser par manque d'air. En effet elle était essoufflée. Un bruit de verre cassé retentit et la brune se retourna brusquement.

"Aaah! Fais chier! Hurla Naruto qui était à quatre patte par terre. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Y a quelqu'un dans cette salle?! Cria-t-il. Apparemment, il faisait trop sombre pour y voir correctement.

Ni Tenten, ni Temari ne répondit. Temari quitta la pièce et disparu dans le couloir. Tenten, toujours dans les nuages après ce qu'il venait de se passer, rassembla ses dernières forces pour s'allonger complètement et se couvrir un minimum. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

Quand Tenten se réveilla, elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle était allongée sur lit et elle ne chercha pas a se relever. Elle tourna la tête a droite puis a gauche. A droite se trouvaient Shikamaru à moitié allongé sur Neji et à ses pieds se trouvait Sakura qui dormait paisiblement. Elle se rendormi. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il était 13 heures et personne n'avait bougé. Sauf Sakura qui se frottait difficilement les yeux. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller et fixait Tenten. Elles se sourirent avant de se lever et de partir vers sa salle de bain. Sakura n'avait presque plus de voix et le fit comprendre a Tenten qui elle, avait mal partout. Chacune a son tour se lava le visage et elles se rendirent au salon. La rose s'affala sur un des nombreux matelas étalés au sol et Tenten s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête sur le ventre de la rose. Il y avait pas mal de gens qui dormaient ou qui tentaient de se réveiller dans cette pièce.

Au fil des minutes, les gens se réveillaient, se levaient, mangeaient et la pièce devint de plus en plus bruyante. Tenten aperçut Temari, elle était assise sur un des matelas aux côtés d'Ino. Elles parlaient et rigolaient. Saï était allongé à côté et semblait ne pas vouloir se lever. Sakura et Tenten parlaient aussi, de tout et de rien. Temari balaya la pièce du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Tenten qui la regardait. Temari avait un sourire à peine perceptible. Puis elle détourna son regard vers Ino qui lui parlait. Tenten rougit et Sakura le remarqua.

"Qu'y a t'il? Demanda la rose qui caressait les cheveux de la brune.

\- Rien…

\- Tu as l'air perdue…

\- Non non… Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait hier soir… J'ai trop bu…

\- Pareil, dit Sakura et elles explosèrent de rire.

Tenten s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone dans le grenier. Elle se leva :

\- Je reviens, j'ai oublié mon téléphone...

Elle s'y rendit et trouva un petit groupe de personnes qui dormaient paisiblement. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sous un coussin, intact. Ouf. Elle décida de ne pas rester dans le grenier parce qu'elle n'aimait pas trop cet endroit. Elle montait les escalier non sans grimacer de douleur, car ses jambes lui faisaient terriblement mal. Elle marqua un arrêt au beau milieu des escaliers et alluma son téléphone: 14 heures. Quelqu'un entra dans le couloir depuis le grenier et Tenten tourna immédiatement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Temari. Tenten lui adressa le regard "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" mais elle eut un simple sourire comme réponse. Une fois Temari passée et hors de vue, Tenten eut un bug. Elle fronça les sourcils et mis sont téléphone en veille. Elle monta les dernières marches de l'escalier. Elle voulait suivre Temari. La blonde faisait le tour de la demeure en parlant et en disant bonjour a pratiquement tout le monde. Temari se rendit dans la chambre ou Neji et Shikamaru dormaient. D'autres les avaient rejoint et Temari se cala quelques minutes avec eux. Tenten qui était cachée derrière la porte analysa la chambre. C'était bien la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était endormie hier soir. Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Il y avait deux taches de chocolat sur le mur, formant deux mains (droite et gauche.). Tenten décida d'entrer dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de Neji. L'attitude de Temari était normale elle avait juste un air fatigué, comme tout le monde. Tenten regardait toujours les tâches sur le mur et réfléchissait. Temari se retourna et mis sa main sur sa bouche.

"Merde! J'ai bouffé du chocolat dans cette chambre hier, je vais me faire niquer, dit-elle. Shikamaru et les autres rigolaient.

\- De toute façon, cinq personnes ont été désignée hier soir pour nettoyer et j'en fais malheureusement parti, dit Neji qui avait prit un air déprimé.

\- Moi aussi... Galère... Murmura Shikamaru.

\- Je n'ai pas été désignée, mais je vais quand même nettoyer ces taches là, j'me sens coupable, s'exclama Temari avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher une éponge.

\- Comment elle a pu faire ça... Dit Saï qui était muet depuis un certain temps.

\- C'est le coup du destin non, Neji ?! Ahahahaha! Rigola Naruto qui semblait jusque là, dormir.

\- Naruto! Pervers! S'exclama Neji.

\- Mais quel crétin ! Commenta Shikmaru, qui venait de se faire des films.

\- T'en penses quoi, Tenten? Demanda innocemment Saï.

\- Je... Dit Tenten qui réfléchissait.

\- Hein? Dit Neji qui remarqua que la brune semblait troublée.

\- Rien rien... Murmura Tenten, suivit d'un sourire.

\- D'accord, répondit Saï qui prit un air inquiet car il savait que le sourire de Tenten était un faux.

\- J'ai galéré à la trouver cette éponge! Cria Temari qui entra dans la chambre. Elle se mit immédiatement a frotter sur les tâches marrons.

\- Oui, ils ont sûrement dut mal la ranger! Dit Shikamaru en direction de Naruto.

\- Quoi? Répondit Naruto.

\- Laisse... Dit Neji.

\- Bon bon... Dit Temari. C'est bon! Y a plus aucune trace!

\- Eh Tema, t'as fais ça comment? Demanda Saï, curieux.

\- J'arrive pas à me rappeler... Marmonna la blonde qui s'assit sur le lit.

\- C'est chelou quand même, ricana l' Uzumaki la tête dans un des coussins.

\- Ahahaha ! T'es con toi, rigola Kiba à part.

\- Pffff, c'est drôle ! dit elle avant de taper Naruto et Kiba.

\- Aïe ! Ça va je rigolais... Si jamais ça te reviens, tu me diras comment ça se fait que tu aies foutu du chocolat partout!

\- Ouais... C'est tout noir, j'ai un gros trou de mémoire la...

\- On est tous dans la même merde, commenta Neji qui regarda brièvement Kiba.

\- Ouais, fais chier, grogna l'Inuzuka.

\- Bref, je dois y aller, dit Temari avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Elle est chelou, la sœur de Gaara, commenta Kiba.

\- Elle est pas méchante, quand on lui fais pas chier, dit Shikamaru suivit d'un bâillement.

\- Il a dut se passer quelque chose dans cette chambre hier, chuchota Naruto à Neji.

\- Tu peut partager tes avis avec tout le monde, tu sais, répondit Neji à haute voix.

\- Enfoiréééééé, hurla le blond avant de frapper le porteur du Byakugan avec le coussin le plus gros et le plus lourd qu'il y avait dans cette chambre. Neji tomba au sol après un équilibre facilement perdu et l'Uzumaki ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant tout mouvement.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le brun, rouge de colère.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Ah ! Mais c'est du chocolaaaaat, susurra Naruto qui pointa du doigt la magnifique tâche de chocolat sur la hanche droite du Hyûga.

\- Ohé, Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Grommela Kiba, le ton ferme.

\- J'avais pas vu, argumenta Neji toujours allongé.

\- Tu as dormi ici c'te nuit. T'as du chocolat là. J'en conclut que t'as couché avec…

\- Naruto ferme là ! Laisse Neji tranquille ! S'exclama l'Inuzuka. Naruto s'exécuta et affichait de la surprise sur son visage. Neji se releva.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Il y a du chocolat dans à peu près toutes les pièces de cette demeure. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être tâché. Alors ne me charrie pas de la sorte, Naruto, dit calmement Neji avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Putain… Grogna le chien* qui lança un regard noir au blond avant de suivre Neji.

\- Merde… Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Se demanda Naruto avant de se rasseoir sur le lit, les sourcils levés.

\- Il a dut se passer quelque chose avec Shikamaru… Laisse… Marmonna Shikamaru.

\- Bon, je dois aller trouver Lee et Ino parce qu'on rentre ensemble, dit Tenten qui sorti à son tour, sous le regard boudeur de Naruto.

\- Néééé, tout le monde s'en va ! J'espère que ceux qui ont été désignés pour nous aider à nettoyer sont toujours là ! Dit-il.

\- T'en fais pas » conclut le Nara.

* * *

 **Voilà! Le chapitre est terminé! Alors, ça commence à devenir sérieux entre les deux kunoichis! Nous verrons ça part la suite! Sur ce, bonne journée :)**


	5. Chapitre 5: Je me perd

**Hello! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de "Douce Violence" intitulé "Je me perd".**

* * *

 **Titre :** Douce violence.

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Rating :** K+ (langage des jeunes quoi)

 **Couples :** TemarixTenten (secondaires : KibaxNeji, SasuNaru.)

* * *

Tenten et Neji marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt non loin de la ville. C'était dimanche et la forêt était particulièrement calme. Les deux amis marchaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlés. Tenten décida de briser le silence :

« Neji… J'ai une question, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il avec un sourire qui rassura la brune.

\- Toi et Ki... Kiba Il s'est passé quelque chose à la soirée ? T'es pas obligé de répondre…

\- Tu nous as surpris, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Dit-il, confus.

\- A-Ah bon ? Oh… M-Mais… Je m'en souvenais plus de ça ! S'exclama-t-elle terriblement gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'en suis pas souvenu non plus.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour t'en souvenir ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Quand je t'ai vue. Ça m'est revenu d'un coup, dit-il.

\- Je vois…

\- A moi de te poser une question, Tenten, dit le Hyûga.

\- Vas-y !

\- Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre car il est fort possible que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Mais je pense qu'entre toi et Temari il s'est passé quelque chose…

\- Comment ?

\- Temari a affirmé que c'était elle qui avait tâché le mur de la chambre d'ami du bas. Vu la position de ses mains, il est fort possible que quelqu'un était entre elle et le mur. Les autres pensent qu'il s'agissait de moi. Mais j'étais avec Kiba hier, et nous n'avons fait autre chose que dormir dans cette chambre. J'avais remarqué que tu avais du chocolat sur le dos et les côtes. De plus, tu as dormi dans cette chambre hier.

\- …

\- Tenten ?

\- Attends…

Neji observait Tenten, qui semblait mener un combat intérieur. Son petit visage que le brun trouvait mignon se crispa petit à petit jusqu'à prendre un air choqué. Tenten ouvrait la bouche, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Pas un mot. Pas un son.

\- Tu... Tu vas bien? Demanda le Hyûga a sa camarade.

\- Neji... Je crois... Enfin je... Tu... Tu as raison...

\- Que veux tu dire?

\- Je pense... Je crois que... J'ai embrassé Temari... Marmonna la brune.

\- Ta voix est à peine audible, Tenten, je n'ai rien entendu...

\- Tu as raison, j'ai embrassé Temari, dit Tenten en haussant légèrement le ton. Elle devint rouge de honte et évita le regard de Neji.

\- Je vois... C'était bien toi, entre elle et le mur... Je pensais que c'était Sakura, mais elle n'est arrivée qu'aux alentours de 9h30…

\- Oui...

\- Que s'est-il passé, je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce côté la!

\- Tu peux parler! Hurla la brune.

\- Ah... Tu as raison, répondit le brun avant de s'asseoir contre un arbre. Tenten s'assit à côté de son ami. Le silence total suivit. Neji médita pendant près d'un quart d'heure, tandis que Tenten s'endormit. Ils furent interrompus par la douce voix d'Hinata qui les appelaient.

\- Neji-niisan! Criait-elle en s'avançant vers eux. Neji ouvra difficilement les yeux jusque là fermés.

\- Hinata-sama, qu'y a t'il? Demanda naturellement le brun.

\- C'est... C'est l'heure de notre entraînement... Dit doucement la Hyûga.

\- Je vois. Tenten, réveille toi, il va falloir partir, dit Neji à la brune qui râla avant de se lever.

\- Breeeeef, je vais y aller alors" dit Tenten et sans plus de cérémonie, ils se séparèrent.

Tenten changeait de position toutes les 30 secondes ce qui énervait Kiba qui somnolait à côté d'elle.

"Oï! T'es pas bien? Demanda-t-il, agacé.

\- J'ai mal... Râlait la brune.

\- Vas à l'infirmerie! Grogna Kiba qui regarda les jambes de sa camarade. Waouh! T'as de sacrés cicatrices ma pauvre...

\- Ce n'est pas à vie, tant mieux. Mais elles resteront un bon moment...

\- Vas voir Shizune!

\- Oui oui...

\- Tu veux que je vienne?

\- Non, merci Kiba... Monsieur! Je peux aller à aie... L'infirmerie?

\- Oui, vas y Tenten!

\- Merci!"

* * *

Tenten quitta la salle et traversait maintenant les longs couloirs du lycée. Elle décida de faire escale aux toilettes pour regarder ses jambes et ses bras au miroir. Le visage crispé par la douleur, elle ouvra péniblement la lourde porte des toilettes des femmes. Lorsqu'elle regarda à l'intérieur, elle lâcha la porte, qui l'écrasa. Elle poussa un petit cri de peur avant de se retrouver dans le couloir, à terre. La porte se claqua.

"Oï! Tu vas bien? Cria une voix. La personne en question ouvra la porte. C'était Temari.

\- Que... Je... Aie... Disait la brune qui gisait sur le sol.

\- Lèves toi... Entre, dit la blonde qui porta Tenten et l'emmena à l'intérieur des toilettes.

\- Merci... Marmonna la brune.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?

\- Je...

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ça te fais toujours mal...

\- Ce n'est pas ça! J'ai eu le malheur de me faire des trucs par dessus... Expliqua Tenten qui se regardait dans le miroir. Elle sourit à son reflet qu'elle trouva parfait avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Attend! Dit Temari.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Tenten, j'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires. Ça peut paraître absurde mais je crois... a la soirée chez Naruto...

\- On s'est embrassée je sais. J'avais oublié...

\- Je vois... Je me souviens maintenant...

\- ...

\- Et maintenant? Demanda la blonde d'un air presque stoïque. Presque. Il y avait un tout petit peu de conviction dans son timbre de voix. Et maintenant. Cette phrase raisonna pendant de longues secondes dans la tête de Tenten qui tournait le dos à la blonde. Temari croisa les bras et attendit une réponse de la part de la brune. Tenten se retourna doucement.

\- Hein? Dit-elle, en essayant d'être aussi indifférente que sa camarade.

\- Tenten... Dit Temari en intensifiant le timbre de sa voix. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Temari attrapa le bras de la brune et les entraîna à l'intérieur d'une cabine avec une extrême habileté. Elle ferma à clé et attendit que les filles qui étaient entrées sortent. Après ça, elle se retourna et fit face à la brune qui n'avait pas bougé. Tenten était un peu dépassée par les événements et ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

\- Te... Temari... Disait-elle. Elle bégayait, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- Chut... Dit la blonde qui posa délicatement son index sur les lèvres tremblantes de la brune. Tenten, tu es à moi... Murmura la blonde.

\- Je... Je...

\- Mmh?

\- Je ne suis qu'un objet pour toi? Dit soudainement Tenten si attrapa le poignet de la blonde.

\- Tu le vois comme ça?

\- Bien sûr ! J'suis quelqu'un moi, pas un objet! Je suis capable d'invoquer un kunaï comme un océan. Alors, si tu fais le moindre mouvement que j'estime dangereux, je passe à l'action, menaça la brune. Temari avait l'air choquée. Elle baissa la main et la tête...

\- Désolée... Mais... "

Soudain, elle attrapa les deux mains de Tenten et les plaqua contre le mur. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, et que Tenten n'était pas du tout un objet pour elle. Tenten savait que Temari mentait. La blonde souriait narquoisement. C'était la première fois qu'elle était partie aussi loin avec une fille. Temari était décidément dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Elle se figea lorsque Temari posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'y est pas allé doucement, elle approfondit immédiatement le le baiser. Tenten arrêta de se débattre et Temari lui lâcha doucement les mains. Ce sentiment, si agréable qui avait manqué à Tenten revint. Elle se sentait comme sur un nuage. La goût des marrons glacé lui avait aussi manqué. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas résister. Tenten enroula doucement ses bras autour du cou de la blonde et approfondi encore plus le baiser en y ajoutant la langue. Elle ne pensait même plus, elle n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Le baiser prit fin et Temari posa délicatement son front sur celui de Tenten. Elle murmura quelque chose que Tenten ne comprit pas avant de s'éloigner et ouvrir la cabine.

« A bientôt ! » dit la blonde avant de sortir des toilettes. Elle avait maintenant disparu. Tenten était toujours dans la cabine, sous le choc. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que Temari lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle décida de sortir des toilette pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Tenten était assise sur ce qui pourrait devenir son lit. Oui, parce qu'elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps dedans. Shizune lui regardait les jambes depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais elle ne semblait pas inquiète. Elle affirma que la cause de sa douleur était le fait que ses cicatrices se refermaient. Kankurô était toujours là. Blottit dans son lit, ils les regardait. Il avait l'air complètement déprimé. Après avoir donné les antidouleurs à Tenten, Shizune s'en alla. Tenten regarda ses blessures pendant quelques secondes puis elle se tourna vers le marionnettiste. Ils commencèrent à parler, car en effet, ils étaient pratiquement devenus amis. En général ils parlent d'armes, de marionnettes, d'invocations et de quelques unes de leurs expériences en matière de combat. Tenten trouvait le brun assez attachant et talentueux mais très incrédule. Elle a appris qu'il n'était pas à la soirée de Naruto car si il aurait bu ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool, cela aurait causé une mauvaise réaction de son corps suite au mélange de l'alcool et du poison. L'humeur très instable du brun faisait toujours rire Tenten. Hier il était fou de joie car il pensait qu'il était enfin libre et qu'il n'avait plus de poison dans le corps. Aujourd'hui il est d'humeur dépressive : Il doit encore rester deux jours à l'infirmerie. Ils débattaient au sujet de l'invocation quand Kankurô évoqua le nom de Temari. Tenten se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, la belle blonde serait capable d'invoquer une belette faucheuse. _Ça fais froid dans le dos…_

On toqua à la porte. Quand on parle du loup : Gaara entra suivit de Temari. La fameuse « fratrie du sable » est désormais réunie sous les yeux de Tenten. Elle ignora complètement la blonde : elle a eu sa dose pour la journée.

* * *

« Quand est-ce que tu sors ? Demanda Gaara qui prit place sur la chaise à côté de la porte.

\- Demain, répondit Kankurô.

\- Pourquoi tu dois encore y rester ? Demanda la blonde qui s'assit sur le lit de son frère.

\- Pour que je puisse reprendre possession de mon corps et que je sois entièrement décuvé, poursuivit le marionnettiste.

\- Je vois… Dit Gaara qui avait l'air soulagé.

\- Bon, il faut qu'on parle. Qui t'a attaqué ? Tu ne nous l'a toujours pas dit, demanda Temari.

\- Je vais vous le dire, dit Kankurô qui se redressa, d'après mes recherches ce type s'appelle Hiruko.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit Gaara qui semblait froncer les sourcils (qu'il n'a pas).

\- T'as quand même eut le temps de faire des recherches, commenta Temari.

\- Ouais, Shizune et d'autres gens m'ont aidé. Donc, je peux appeler ça des recherches, se vanta le brun.

\- Ouais ouais…

\- Tu en as déjà entendu parler, Tenten ? Demanda Kankurô.

\- Hum… Il me semble… Répètes le nom s'il te plaît…

\- Hiruko !

\- Ça me dit quelque chose… Apparemment Hiruko, c'est le nom d'une marionnette… Dit Tenten en pleine réflexion.

\- Tu veux dire que ce type ne s'appelle pas Hiruko ? Demanda Gaara, surpris.

\- Oui. J'avais entendu Shizune et Tsunade (responsable de l'hôpital) parler et elles disaient… Attendez… Elles disaient… Ah oui ! Que Hiruko est un nom qui ne figure pas dans la liste d'élèves du lycée…

\- Comment ça ?! Alors Hiruko n'était qu'un nom de couverture ?! S'exclama Kankurô, qui faillit tomber de son lit.

\- Tu l'as vu physiquement, Kankurô, décris-le, demanda Gaara.

\- Il est vrai que c'est un type bizarre. Il a des rides partout, un masque cachant sa bouche, il ressemble un peu à un serpent et il a une énorme queue avec des lames empoisonnées…

\- Pour moi, c'est un pantin, rien d'autre ! Conclut Tenten qui se leva de son lit.

\- Rends-moi un service s'il te plaît ! Demanda le marionnettiste en souriant.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu trouves le vrai nom de ce mec… Dit le moi…

\- Compte sur moi ! » Dit Tenten qui répondit au sourire du brun par son sourire le plus charmant. Temari était restée muette pendant un long moment. Elle était très étonnée de voir que son frère et Tenten étaient pratiquement devenus amis. Le brune quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Arrivée dans la cour, elle croisa Kiba. Il l'a cherchait et voulait parler avec elle.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé!**


	6. Chapitre 6: Je te retrouve

**Yo! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Douce Violence intitulé: "Je te retrouve". Bonne lecture!**

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_ Lily: Moi aussi je développe un certain intérêt pour le yuri en ce moment! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres sortiront :/

* * *

« Yo, euh, Tenten… Il faut que j'te parle…

\- Je t'écoute, Kiba.

\- Bon… Tu le sais à propos de Neji et…

\- Je sais, mais ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne dirai rien ! Affirma la brune en adressant un petit clin d'œil à l'Inuzuka avant de disparaître.

\- J'espère... » Marmonna le brun.

Tenten était en compagnie de tous ses amis devant le lycée, la plupart attendaient leur bus. Il en profitaient pour parler de leur classe, leurs nouveaux amis, les profs et se donnaient quelques anecdotes. Plus le temps passait, plus les gens partaient. A la fin, il ne restait que Tenten, Hinata et Naruto.

"Bon, j'y vais ! A plus Tenten, Hinata ! Hurla Naruto qui s'éclipsa.

\- Il a dit… mon prénom… murmura Hinata qui devint rouge. Oh ! Il m'a fait un clin d'œil !

\- Ohé, calme toi !"

Trop tard. Hinata était littéralement tombée dans les pommes. Tenten l'avait rattrapée et tentait de la ramener à la réalité. Elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un, susceptible de l'aider. Son regard divaguait à travers les différents groupes de lycéens présents et s'arrêta sur Temari, qui était dans dans l'un d'entre eux. Les gens les plus populaires du lycée. Parmi eux il y avait : Pain, Sasuke, Gaara, Konan… La blonde avait une main sur la hanche et l'autre soutenait son éventail. Tenten était carrément en train de mater la blonde. Temari tourna la tête en direction de Tenten. La brune secoua la tête et devint aussi rouge que Hinata, comprenant qu'elle venait de se faire griller.

"Aller Hinata, on y va !" Chuchota la brune en s'éloignant le plus possible de la femme à l'éventail.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus Tenten et Temari s'éloignaient. Ça allait à l'encontre du jeu qu'avait commencé la blonde. En cours d'anglais, Tenten ne parlait que très peu, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle évitait la blonde parce qu'elle avait peur. Oui, elle assumait le fait que Temari l'effrayait. Son regard qu'elle croisait de moins en moins était de plus en plus provocateur. A un tel point, que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Les blessures de Tenten avaient guéries depuis un moment déjà. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu le contact avec Kankurô pour autant. La réputation de Temari n'avait pas changée : personne n'a su qu'elle avait du tondre en guise de punition suite aux blessures qu'elle avait infligées à Tenten. Au contraire, on entendait de plus en plus parler d'elle comme étant la kunoichi la plus forte des premières.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Tenten a cours de combat à distance. Elle marchait dans la cour d'un pas lent et mal assuré. Ils avaient commencé un espèce de tournoi en classe et aujourd'hui, d'après ses calculs, elle doit affronter Temari. Elle peut se venger. Elle doit se venger. D'un côté, si la blonde ne lui avait jamais fait mal, elles ne se seraient pas autant rapprochées. D'un autre côté, Tenten aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir eu affaire avec Temari. Aujourd'hui, si elle baisse sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle prendra sûrement très cher. Temari doit se douter que la brune sera plus sur ses gardes. Elle utilisera sûrement des méthodes différentes de celles de leur premier combat. Tenten arriva dernière en cours. Elle prit place entre Shikamaru et Ino. Temari était là, assise à côté de son frère Gaara. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de la brune.

« Vous êtes tous là ? Bien. Commençons, dit Baki.

\- Eh, vous savez qui combattra aujourd'hui ? Chuchota Ino.

\- Tenten et Temari. Ensuite, ce sont Gaara et toi. Après, je serais contre ce type bizarre là bas, répondit Shikamaru. Le type bizarre en question tourna légèrement la tête.

\- C'est moi, le type bizarre, hm ?

\- On dirait, commenta Ino.

\- Je vais t'exploser, hm. Au premier degré, rétorqua le type bizarre.

\- On verra ça, dit Shikamaru.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Tenten au type bizarre.

\- Deidara, hm. Retiens bien ce nom, car dans quelques temps, on n'entendra parler que de moi et de mon art, hm.

\- Hein ?

\- L'art est éphémère, hm.

\- Wow… chuchota Tenten en regardant Shikamaru. Le type bizarre, du nom de Deidara, était déjà populaire au lycée. Il avait eu un début de seconde très difficile à cause de son physique : Deidara est un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, très longs (jusqu'au milieu du dos), blonds. Ses yeux sont profondément bleus aux contours noirs et il affiche toujours un sourire provocateur. Au départ, il avait un physique de gosse et la plupart des gens le prenait pour une fille. Mais avec le temps, il a pris beaucoup de muscles. Certaines rumeurs courent sur le fait qu'il ait un corps rêve. Mais ça reste à vérifier. Deidara possède aussi d'étranges bouches sur chaque paume de main. Bizarre. Il combat à distance : ses armes sont des sculptures d'argile vivantes qu'il fait exploser. Tenten ne connaissait Deidara que de vue et n'a jamais été en cours avec lui. Mais elle a entendu dire qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Très dangereux.

"C'est ça, touche à Shikamaru et t'auras affaire à moi, Dei', avait rétorqué Ino.

\- C'est ça c'est ça frangine, je suis plus fort que toi, hm.

\- Ça reste à démontrer.

Shikamaru et Tenten étaient, juste, bloqués. Leurs grands yeux ronds ne quittaient plus les blonds du regard. "Frangine"?

\- Vous êtes... commença Shikamaru.

\- Frères et sœurs ouais, grommela Ino.

\- Oh... ça explique bien des choses... marmonna Tenten.

\- Tenten ! Cria Baki.

\- Oui ?!

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à t'exprimer, fais le sur le terrain. En te battant contre… Temari.

\- Hunhun… Marmonna le brune qui se leva et se positionna sur le terrain de combat improvisé. Temari se plaça en face d'elle.

\- Bien. Shinobi no Kumite… Commencez !

\- Yosh ! S'exclama la blonde qui brandit son éventail. Elle donna plusieurs coups de vent tranchants que Tenten évita de justesse avant de lui foncer dessus. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que la brune vit celle-ci arriver, car elle était trop occupée à éviter ses attaques fûton. Eh merde. La brune était complètement encerclée. Temari avançait vers elle en même temps de ses attaques. Tenten était paralysée. Elle avait perdue. Elle avait à peine évité les premières attaques, que c'était déjà terminé. Elle ferma les yeux et l'image de son ami Lee lui vint à l'esprit :

 _Ne jamais abandonner ! Si tu te sens dépassée par les événements, surpasses-toi et tu surpasseras ces événements. C'est comme ça que l'on se prend en main. Si tu abandonnes, tout te dépassera. Tu es une excellente kunoichi ! Tu as considérablement augmenté ta réserve de chakra, saches que c'est un avantage de taille !_

C'est ça ! Tenten s'est entraînée pendant plus d'un an, afin d'augmenter ses réserves de chakra. Elle est maintenant capable d'invoquer… C'est ça. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sortit deux parchemins. Elle déroula le premier : c'était un kunaï. Un simple kunaï. Elle le lança sur Temari, mais celle-ci l'évita facilement. C'est à ce moment là que Tenten ouvrit le deuxième parchemin : _Océan_. Elle le déroula juste avant de Temari ne soit assez proche pour la frapper.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla la blonde en lisant le mot « Océan ». Une fraction de seconde plus tard et un énorme courant d'eau surgit du parchemin que Tenten tenait encore entre ses mains. Temari se fit expulser à plus d'une dizaine de mètres, et ses attaques ne furent pas assez puissantes pour traverser l'eau. Le prof avait les yeux qui sortaient de ses orbites en voyant cela tandis qu' Ino et Shikamaru affichaient un sourire plein de fierté. Tenten stoppa le courant d'eau, ferma et rangea ses parchemins dans les sacs attachés à sa ceinture. Temari, étalée par terre, venait de boire la tasse du siècle. Elle se sentait dénigrée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit trouble pendant quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir le visage tout mignon de Tenten, juste au dessus du sien.

« Quand je t'avais dit que j'étais capable d'invoquer un kunaï comme un océan… Je ne bluffais pas.

Temari toussait et haletait pendant près de cinq minutes avant de se lever, non sans mal. Son frère arriva et l'aida. Shikamaru et Ino arrivèrent et se placèrent de chaque côté de Tenten, au cas où une querelle serait malencontreusement déclenchée.

\- Bien… La gagnante est donc Tenten, dit Baki qui notait sur son cahier.

\- Bien joué, dit Shikamaru à Tenten.

\- Tu t'es plutôt bien… veng-

\- Ne parles pas de vengeance Ino, dit Tenten avec un sourire, mais plutôt d'un match retour !

\- Appelles ça comme tu veux !

\- Ino, tu sais que la prochaine c'est toi… dit Shikamaru d'un ton ferme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

\- Hein ?! J'avais oublié ! Mais je suis contre qui ?

\- Sabaku no Gaara…

Le visage d'Ino devint rouge. Puis bleu. Puis vert. Tenten et Shikamaru explosèrent de rire face à la réaction tant attendue de la blonde.

\- Bon ! Les suivants, veuillez vous préparez… Il s'agit de… Yamanaka Ino et Sabaku no Gaara…

\- Oh mon dieu… souffla la blonde. Elle sauta dans les bras du Nara qui rigolait encore.

\- Allez Ino ! N'oublies pas que tu es un membre du clan Yamanaka, tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser faire ?

\- Pfff… Continues de rire ! Tu vas voir !

\- Veuillez vous dépêcher, on a pas de temps à perdre ! S'exclama le prof.

\- Aïe aïe aïe… marmonna Ino qui se plaça en face de Gaara.

Pendant que le prof expliquait les règles à Ino et Gaara, Shikamaru retourna s'asseoir suivit de Tenten. Mais la brune ne s'assit pas. Elle cherchait Temari du regard. Elle s'éloigna de Shikamaru, quand elle senti un poids sur son épaule.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

\- Ah ! Heu… Oh… Temari…

\- ?

\- Oui c'est bien toi que je cherche…

La blonde lui sourit. Ça alors… Elle venait de se faire noyer et voilà qu'elle sourit.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien…

\- J'vais bien.

\- Kankurô est sorti.

\- Je sais. Je suis soulagée, je ne dormais plus la nuit…

\- Ça se voit, t'as des petites cernes là, dit Tenten qui posa machinalement ses tout petits doigts sous les yeux bleus/verts de la blonde.

\- Ah bon ? Dit Temari qui posa sa main sur celle de Tenten. Ah oui, je vois…

\- Comment tu fais pour voir, c'est…

\- Je le vois dans tes yeux, dit la blonde, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tenten se senti rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et baissa doucement la tête. Temari lui fit relever du bout de ses doigts et regarda la brune dans les yeux. Tenten était paralysée, elle senti un frissons parcourir son corps et cru tomber dans les pommes lorsque Temari posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un tout petit baiser. Un baisé volé. Après ça, Temari lui sourit et alla s'asseoir, un peu à part du groupe. Tenten n'avait pas bougé, elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Elle vit une main… Deux mains… Trois mains…

« Ohé, Tenten ! Cria Shikamaru en agitant les mains devant ses yeux.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Dit-elle en sursautant.

\- T'es en train de rêver ou quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il qui posa les mains sur ses hanches, attendant une réponse crédible de la part de la brune.

\- Heu…

\- Ça va me suffire comme réponse. Allez viens t'asseoir et regarde un peu ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain…

\- D'accord…Marmonna la brune. Personne n'avait vu ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Dieu merci.

Ils s'assirent et Tenten jeta un petit coup d'œil à Deidara qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Elle crut pendant un instant que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite. Ce type blond, elle l'avait déjà vu.

\- Je sais que je suis beau, mais à te voir me regarder comme ça, j'en serais presque mal à l'aise, hm, répliqua Deidara qui tourna la tête en direction de la brune.

\- Ah, pardon. Je voulais juste… Ton ami…

\- Comment ? Sasori ?

\- Non, Hiru-

\- Ah non mais Hiruko c'est Sasori. Oui et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon ami… Ouais non, c'est pas mon ami. C'est un imbécile de première, hm.

\- Rien rien, laisse tomber.

\- Ok… hm. » marmonna Deidara.

Sasori. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, celui qui avait blessé Kankurô. Il fallait qu'elle note ça dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

Tenten cherchait son ami Neji. Eh oui, le brun possède une capacité que nombreux envient : le Byakugan. Ce sont des yeux qui permettent d'avoir une vue à 360°, de voir à travers les objets, le flux de chakra et il permettent aussi de voir très loin. Tenten avait besoin de l'aide de Neji pour retrouver Hiruko/Sasori.

Mais à la place, elle trouva Kankurô, assit seul sur un banc. Il semblait lire un manuel sur les armes empoisonnées. Tenten arriva près de lui.

"Coucou ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Oh Tenten, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Assied toi ! S'exclama Kankurô.

\- Écoutes, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot alors voilà, j'ai trouvé qui est la personne qui t'avait empoisonné.

Kankurô tourna brusquement la tête en direction de Tenten, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

\- D-Dit moi !

\- Il s'appelle Sasori. Hiruko est Sasori.

\- Sasori ?! Répliqua le brun en fermant son manuel. Akasuna no Sasori ?! Ça explique bien des choses !

\- Qui est ce type ?

\- C'est un membre de l'Akatsuki. C'est le plus grand marionnettiste du lycée. Hiruko doit être une marionette…

\- Hein ?!

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était Sasori ?

\- Son pote là… Le mec chelou avec des bouches dans les mains… Deidara…

\- Hm… Je vois… Deidara est son partenaire… Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. Si c'est Deidara qui t'a dit ça, c'est la vérité.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

Kankurô se courba et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, le regard vide. On pouvait apercevoir une toute petite goutte de sueur sur sa tempe.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Léger retard désolé :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée :)**


	7. Chapitre 7: Je t'aime

**Bonsoir! Alors j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer, après cet horrible retard de... 4 mois que la fanfiction "Douce Violence" ce termine aujourd'hui. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, c'est une fic très courte et je ne la développerai pas plus. Je suis désolée :D**

* * *

 **Titre :** Douce violence.

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Rating :** K+ (langage des jeunes quoi)

 **Couples :** TemarixTenten (secondaires : ShikaNeji, SasuNaru.)

* * *

« Salut ! S'exclama Temari qui arriva.

\- Oh, frangine, t'arrive au bon moment ! Figure toi que Tenten ici là, a trouvé la personne qui m'avait empoisonné !

\- C'est vrai ? Dit Temari en souriant. Elle s'assit entre son frère et la brune et enroula ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Raconte moi tout !

\- C'est Akasuna no Sasori…

\- Hein ?!

\- Deidara l'a affirmé…

\- Oui… Marmonna Tenten.

\- Oh mon dieu… T'as de la chance d'être toujours en vie…

\- Ouais. Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois rendre ce manuel. A plus les filles ! » Dit Kankurô qui se leva, mit son sac sur son dos et s'éloigna petit à petit, laissant Tenten seule avec Temari.

Tenten regardait Kankurô disparaître dans l'immensité de la cour. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment regarder la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait encore son bras autour de son épaule. Ça la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Heu… Temari…

\- Hm ?

\- Euh… Ton bras…

\- Ah désolé, dit-elle en retirant son bras des épaules de la brune, c'est bon ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? »

Tenten soupira lentement, pendant une bonne trentaine de seconde. Elle sentait le poids du regard de Temari sur elle, et évitait toujours le contact visuel. C'était décidé. Il fallait qu'elles parlent.

« Oui. Mais pas ici, il y a des gens...

\- Comme tu voudras. J'te suis. » soupira la blonde.

Elle se levèrent et marchèrent en direction du self. On était en pleine après midi et la cour était pratiquement vide. Elle se rendirent aux toilettes du self. Là bas, il n'y avait personne, sauf la femme de ménage, mais elle est en congé. Personne ne les dérangera. Enfin, Tenten l'espère.

« Bon… commença la brune en fermant la porte, déjà j'aimerai te dire une chose…

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Temari qui croisa les bras, l'air inquiète.

\- J'aimerai que tu arrêtes…

\- Hein ? Arrêter quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je veux t'entendre me le dire.

\- J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me faire du rentre dedans !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Tenten leva rapidement la tête et planta son regard dans les prunelles bleues/vertes de la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Ne me traites pas comme un objet. Tu as voulu jouer non ? Mais tu as dû te rendre compte que j'avais déclaré forfait dès le début.

\- Peut-être…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée en cours, tout à l'heure ?!

\- Hein ? Ben parce que j'avais envie…

\- Quoi ? C'est ça ta réponse ? Mais Temari, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?! Tu joues avec moi et puis après tu disparais comme ça, sans prévenir et puis quelques semaines plus tard, tu m'embrasses ! Qu'attends tu de moi ?! »

Temari semblait perdue. Elle fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure que Tenten lui parlait. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle réponde sinon elle risquerai de se noyer pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Quand tu m'avait blessée lors de notre première combat, je nourrissais une certaine rancune envers toi ! Mais tu t'es faite pardonner, et je me suis mise à penser que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! T'es l'une des personne les plus populaires du lycée, tu as la parfaite image de la dur à cuire cruelle, mais malgré ça, tu m'as aidée. Et quand on s'était embrassée chez Naruto et dans les toilettes, j'ai cru pendant un moment que… »

Tenten s'arrêta net. Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« Que ? Dit Temari qui fit un pas vers la brune.

\- Rien, laisse, répliqua-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

\- Hein ? Comment veux-tu que je-

\- Laisses moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. J'en ai ma claque, s'exclama-t-elle. Tenten partit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

\- C'est pas vrai... » marmonna Temari qui ouvrit la porte de suite après. Eh merde. La brune avait complètement disparu. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. Elle commença par sortir et chercher dans la cour. Elle demanda à Kankurô si il ne l'avait pas aperçut. Sans succès. Temari bénissait sa popularité car elle avait un grand nombre de personnes à interroger. Elle alla déranger chaque groupe, chaque personne, du plus jeune au plus vieux, fille garçon, blond, brun, tout le monde. Mais personne n'avait vu Tenten. Pas même Neji, ou Lee. La femme à l'éventail décida de sortir du lycée et de chercher dans les alentours. Bingo. La brune était en train de marcher en direction du quartier sud. Temari la suivit, jusqu'à ce que Tenten entre dans une maison. _Ce doit être chez elle_ pensa Temari. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de s'avancer jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Elle hésita un court instant avant de toquer, assez fort pour que tout le quartier ne l'entende. Des bruits de pas se firent entre puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. C'était bien Tenten.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dégage… » Marmonna-t-elle en pleurant.

Temari se maudissait. Comment avait-elle put faire autant souffrir ce petit ange.

« Laisse moi entrer, on pas fi-

\- Non !

\- Tenten, je t'en supplie ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu m'auras pas écoutée !

\- N… Non… Je veux pas…

\- Tu es seule à ce que je vois… Alors laisse moi entrer, s'il te plaît.

\- … »

Temari s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Voir Tenten dans cet était l'avait profondément choquée. Elle poussa la porte et entra. Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers Tenten qui tentait d'arrêter de pleurer. Elles se trouvaient maintenant dans le petit hall d'entrée de la maison de Tenten.

« Tenten… Tu n'as pas finit ta phrase tout à l'heure…

\- Sors de ma mai- »

A ce moment là, Tenten tenta de frapper Temari. Mais à la place, elle s'effondra dans les bras de la blonde, à bout de forces. Ses larmes coulaient à flots, elle voyait flou et n'arrivait même pas à parler.

« Chut, calme toi ! Dit Temari qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la brune, j'aime pas du tout te voir comme ça !

\- T-Tema… S-sors…

\- Non. Tenten dit le moi, s'il te plaît.

\- … »

Tenten poussa légèrement Temari et planta son regard noyé de larmes dans les yeux bleus/verts profonds de la blonde. Temari sourit faiblement et caressa doucement la joue de sa camarade.

« Dit le moi.

\- Je… Tenten secoua la tête pendant quelques seconde, Je…

\- …

\- Je t'aime. »

Après ça, elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Temari la lui fit relever avec son index, la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux et essuya ensuite les larmes de la brune avec son pouce. Tenten cru faire une crise cardiaque quand Temari accrocha ses lèvres aux siennes. Encore un baiser volé. La brune sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps suite à cet acte si attendrissant de la part de Temari.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » dit la femme à l'éventail qui sourit.

Tenten sourit faiblement, elle était plus qu'heureuse. Mais son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la blonde, surprise.

\- Heum… Ça veut dire que nous… enfin je… marmonna-t-elle.

\- On sort ensemble ?

\- Oui…

\- Ben voilà, dit simplement Temari.

\- J'en suis heureuse…

\- Bon, il est peut-être temps de retourner en cours tu ne penses pas ?

\- Oui ! »

Elles quittèrent la maison de Tenten. C'est en se tenant la main qu'elles se rendirent au lycée. Une fois le bâtiment de nouveau visible, Tenten s'arrêta et lâcha doucement la main de la blonde qui se retourna. Son visage affichait de l'incompréhension.

« Tenten ?

\- Je suis désolée… Mais je… »

Temari s'approcha et prit la brune dans ses bras. Tenten enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Temari.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu sais…

\- Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte mais…

\- Tu préfère qu'on soit discrètes pour l'instant ?

\- Oui… marmonna la brune. »

Tenten les sépara.

« Ça m'arrange. On fait comme ça alors ?

\- Oui ! »

Elles se rendirent donc au lycée ensemble, les histoires étant terminées.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Cette fanfic est donc désormais terminée !**

 **Bref sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et lâche une review si ça ta plu, ou pas hein :D**


End file.
